


หลง

by Maya_Ratisia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dramione - Freeform, F/M, Harmione, dramione - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ratisia/pseuds/Maya_Ratisia
Summary: ไดอารีของคุณอาจบันทึกเรื่องที่คุณไม่อยากให้ใครอ่านอยู่ก็เป็นได้
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2





	หลง

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obsesión](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411618) by [RachelBarker07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelBarker07/pseuds/RachelBarker07). 



_ถึง ไดอารี_

_เอาอีกแล้วซี เหมือนกับคืนอื่น ๆ ทั้งลำดับเหตุการณ์ ทั้งคำพูด ทั้งความปวดร้าวที่ปลุกให้ฉันตื่นด้วยความกลัว_

_ตัวฉันสั่นเทิ้มกระทั่งผ่านไปได้สองชั่วโมง จนแฮร์รี่ต้องเข้ามาปลอบฉัน ฉันถลาเข้าหาอ้อมกอดของเขาทันทีเลย รู้หรอกว่าไม่ควรพึ่งเขา ฉันสัญญาไว้แล้วนี่เนอะ แต่เขาก็คอยอยู่ตรงนั้นตลอดเวลาที่ฉันฝันร้าย_

_ฉันเองก็ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงดีถ้าไม่มีแฮร์รี่_

_อาจจะกลายเป็นบ้าไปแล้วมั้ง_

* * *

_ถึง ไดอารี_

_คืนนี้เป็นคืนที่หกแล้วที่ฉันฝันแบบนั้น มานั่งคิด ๆ ดูแล้วยิ่งวันคืนผ่านไป ทุกอย่างมันก็ยิ่งชัดเจนขึ้น อะไร ๆ ก็ดูเหมือนจริงไปหมด_

_ก่อนหน้านี้ฉันไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าคนเลยจะตื่นขึ้นมากรี๊ดกลางดึกได้ จนฉันต้องกัดฟันไว้ไม่ให้เสียงดังจนเกินไป แต่แฮร์รี่ก็ยังได้ยินอยู่ดี_

_เขาคอยรับฟังฉันอยู่เสมอ_

_เขารีบวิ่งมาที่ห้องของฉันก่อนฉันจะทันได้ขยับตัวเสียอีก เขาก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้านี้แล้ว และก็กอดฉันไว้แน่น มือของเขาลูบหลังฉันทำให้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้น ความอบอุ่นของเขาทำให้ฉันโล่งอก_

_ที่พึ่งของฉัน แฮร์รี่เป็นเสาหลักของฉัน_

* * *

_ถึง ไดอารี_

_ทุกอย่างมันแย่มาก เลวร้ายสิ้นดี_

_ฉันบอกตัวเองว่ามันเป็นแค่ฝัน แต่ฉันว่าฉันแค่พยามกล่อมตัวเองว่าฉันไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจากใครหน้าไหนทั้งนั้น_

_รอบนี้ฝันนั้นเลือนหายไปก่อนทั้งตัวฉันจะเกร็งไปทั้งร่าง พอลืมตื่นมาก็จำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้แล้ว ฉันเปล่าร้องไห้ แต่คล้ายว่าความจุกหน่วงมันยังคงอยู่ แฮร์รี่มาอยู่เป็นเพื่อนฉันแล้ว เขานั่งอยู่ข้างเตียงฉัน พร้อมสำหรับฉันแล้ว_

_ฉันไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าจะทำอย่างไรหากไม่มีเขา อย่างน้อย ๆ ฉันก็เข้าใจ แต่ก็เป็นตอนที่ทุกอย่างมันวกกลับมาไม่ได้แล้ว_

_ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับฉัน ฉันโน้มตัวไปหาเขา แค่อยากสัมผัสเขาให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ หลอมรวมไปกับเขา ไม่ต้องมารับรู้เรื่องความฝัน ฝันร้ายหรือความตายอย่างนี้_

_เก้าอี้ที่เขานั่งอยู่โยก ทว่าแฮร์รี่ก็ยังทรงตัวไว้ได้ เหมือนกับรู้ล่วงหน้า เขาประคองร่างของเราสองคนไว้ด้วยสองแขนของเขา_

_ฉันได้ยินเสียงเราทั้งคู่ถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งใจ และแฮร์รี่ก็พูดว่าเขาจะอยู่ข้าง ๆ ฉันและไม่ทิ้งฉันไปไหน แล้วเราก็จูบกัน_

_จูบที่ห้าของเรา_

_เราเคยสัญญาว่าจะไม่จูบกันอีกหลังจากครั้งแรก แต่เรากลับผิดสัญญาตลอด จูบนั้นง่ายแสนง่าย มันง่ายมากเลยยิ่งเวลาเราอยู่ใกล้กันแบบนี้_

_หลังจากที่รอนตาย เราสองคนก็เป็นเหมือนแม่เหล็กคู่หนึ่งที่ดึงดูดเข้าหากันทุกครั้งไป บางครั้งไม่ต้องลืมตาฉันก็รู้ว่าเขาอยู่ตรงไหน ปัญหาคือใคร ๆ ต่างก็เห็น เราต่างประมาทกันไป เพราะสายตาของเราพูดออกมาหมดเปลือก_

_และนั่นคือความผิดพลาดของเรา_

_พอประตูเปิดออกจินนี่ก็เห็นเราเข้า ลิ้นของเรายังคงเกี่ยวกระหวัดกันอยู่ไม่ยอมห่าง แว่นตาของแฮร์รี่หล่นไปอยู่กับพื้น สองมือก็ยังวางทาบไว้ที่ต้นขาของฉันอยู่ ยิ่งห้ามกันก็เหมือนยิ่งยุ เพราะมันหอมหวนเหลือกันถึงจะย่ำแย่แค่ไหนก็เถอะ_

_เราพยามอธิบายให้จินนี่ฟังว่าระหว่างเราไม่เคยมีอะไรมากกว่าการกอดจูบ เราทั้งคู่ต่างเห็นสีหน้าของคนโดนหักหลังจากเธอ ฉันมั่นใจว่าแฮร์รี่เคยสารภาพเธอตอนรอบก่อน ๆ ไปแล้ว ฉันเคยโน้มน้าวให้เขาสัญญากับเธอว่าจะไม่ทำอีก ทว่าคำสัญญานั้นก็เป็นเพียงลมปาก เธอเองก็รู้แต่ทำเป็นไม่สนใจ_

_ฉันไม่ต้องถามแฮร์รี่ เราต่างรู้ดีว่าจะมีครั้งถัดไปอีก_

_ตอนนี้ฉันรู้แล้วว่าบทลงโทษของฉันคือฝันร้ายพวกนั้น มันกำลังบอกให้ฉันหยุด ให้ฉันแก้ไขความผิดก่อนที่มันจะทันได้กลืนกินความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดีของฉันไปจนไม่หลงเหลืออะไรอีก_

* * *

_ถึง ไดอารี_

_สองวันผ่านไป ไม่มีอะไรใหม่_

_ฉันยังฝันอยู่ แต่แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้วิ่งเข้ามาปลอบฉันในตอนเช้าแล้ว เขาตัดสินใจเว้นช่องว่าง แค่ห่างกันก็ยังดีจะได้ไม่ต้องเผลอตัวกันอีก ฉันยังรู้สึกถึงสายตาของคนอื่น ๆ จับจ้องมาที่แผ่นหลังของฉัน แม้จะพยายามทำเมินอยู่เกือบตลอดเวลาแล้วก็ตาม_

_ฉันอนุญาตให้ตัวเองสบตาเขาได้ในการประชุมย่อยตอนดึก การล้อมรอบไปด้วยคนอื่นมันช่วยให้แกล้งทำเป็นไม่เจ็บได้ดีกว่าอยู่แล้ว_

_หน้าที่ของฉันในภาคีถูกถอดออกไปหมด ไม่จำเป็นต้องถามว่าทำไม มอลลี่พูดกรอกหูทุกคนให้เชื่อว่าฉันเป็นโสเภณีไง โสเภณีคนหนึ่งที่เสนอตัวให้ผู้ถูกเลือก จะแย้งก็แย้งไม่ได้ด้วยสินะ_

_ฉันหมดหวังที่จะได้อยู่เคียงคู่กับเขาจนอยากจะทำอะไรสักอย่างให้เขากลับมาสนใจฉัน เราได้อยู่ด้วยกันสักที_

* * *

จินนี่ปิดสมุดเล่มเล็กลง สมุดบันทึกสีฟ้าเก่า ๆ ที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ใช้เป็นสมุดไดอารี

เธอใช้เวลาอ่านอยู่ไม่กี่วัน ไม่ต้องพลิกกลับไปก็รู้ว่ามีชื่อของแฮร์รี่ถูกเขียนไว้อยู่ในทุกหน้ากระดาษ แม้กระทั่งวันที่พี่ชายของเธอยังอยู่กับพวกเขา

เป็นเช่นนั้น เป็นเช่นนั้นเสมอมา หยดน้ำหมึกไม่โกหก

ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง สาวผมบรูเน็ตต์กับคู่หมั้นของเธอก็คงได้เสียกัน ปัญหาจะไม่เกิดเลยถ้าความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เป็นความสัมพันธ์ฉันพี่น้องหรือมิตรภาพระหว่างกัน เธอย่อมทำใจเย็นยอมรับได้ ใช้ชีวิตได้อย่างไม่มีปัญหาเลยเอ้า พอมาอ่านลายมือเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ก็ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่านี่มันมากกว่าไข้ใจแล้ว นี่มันเรียกหลงใหลคลั่งไคล้ชัด ๆ

“จำเป็นต้องอ่านออกเสียงด้วยรึไง” เสียงบุรุษเพศถามขึ้น แม้ร่างจะถูกเงาบดบังก็ยังรับรู้ได้ว่าเจ้าของน้ำเสียงนั้นสูงกว่าจินนี่มาก

“จำเป็นสิ มันช่วยให้ข้อตกลงนี้ลุล่วงได้ดีที่สุด ชนิดไม่มีอะไรหมกเม็ด” จินนี่ชายตามองร่างของหญิงสาวตรงหน้าทั้งสอง ดวงตาคู่สวยเอ่อล้นไปด้วยน้ำใส ทั้งยังสะอื้นไห้ไร้เสียงจนกว่าเธอจะถอนคาถาออก

“ฉันไม่คิดว่าเขาเห็นด้วยกับเธอนะ จากที่เข้าใจพอตเตอร์เองก็อยากจะปล้ำเธอมานานโข สองคนนี่แค่เพื่อนกันจริงเหรอ”

“โอ้ ของมันแน่อยู่ละ” จินนี่ก้าวเท้าอย่างมาดมั่นไปที่เตียงของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ สาวผมน้ำตาลนอนนิ่งเป็นผักในท่าที่มองยังไงก็ดูน่าขัน “เธอจะเป็นเพื่อนเจ้าสาวฉัน”

“ไม่มีทาง ฉันไม่ยอมให้เธอออกไปไหนแน่”

“ความประสงค์ข้อนี้มันระบุอยู่ในสัญญาของเรานะ มัลฟอย เธอต้องไปร่วมงานแต่งของฉัน ไม่อยากเห็นเธอร้องห่มร้องไห้ให้คู่ข้าวใหม่ปลามันเหรอ” เสียงจินนี่เย็นเป็นน้ำแข็ง “นายกล้าห้ามไม่ให้เธอเห็นฉากเด็ดที่แฮร์รี่พูดว่าตกลงได้ลงคอจริงดิ”

เจ้าของเรือนผมสีบลอนด์ดูสูงโปร่งกว่าที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่จำได้ ในที่สุดเธอก็หลบสายตาเขา ยังไงเสียที่ผ่านมาก็เป็นเขา ปิศาจร้ายที่หลอกหลอนเธอยามหลับทำให้เธอต้องกรีดร้องด้วยความหวาดกลัว ฆาตกรที่ฆ่ารอน

“ดูสิ เธอยังคิดว่าตัวเองฝันอยู่เลย” เขาพูดล้อ พลางจ้องมองหญิงสาวด้วยนัยน์ตาสีเทาดุดัน

“อย่างนี้แหละดีแล้ว อะไร ๆ จะได้ง่ายขึ้น” สาวผมแดงชูไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นพลางโคลงศีรษะน้อย ๆ ก่อนร่ายคาถาบทที่เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ไม่เคยได้ยินมากก่อน และแล้วจึงปรากฏแหวนโลหะแวววาวอยู่บนนิ้วมือขวาของเธอ

เธอหันหน้าไปไม่ได้ แต่ก็ไม่จำเป็นด้วยได้ยินมัลฟอยร้องครางด้วยความเจ็บปวด ใบหน้าของหนุ่มผมบลอนด์บิดเบี้ยวอยู่ครู่หนึ่งพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มกว้างดั่งคนสุขใจ ชายหนุ่มยื่นเขาออกมาตรงหน้าตัว พลางสังเกตเห็นแหวนวงสีแดงร้อนผะผ่าวปรากฏขึ้นมาหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งกับเนื้อหนังของเขา

“ตอนเช้ามันจะสลายไปเมื่อพบว่าย้อนกลับไม่ได้แล้ว” เขาร้อง

“ฉันไม่สน ฉันรู้หรอกว่าไม่ต้องใช้ฉันมาทำให้มันแตกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ ตอนนี้เธอเป็นของนายแล้ว”

“ค่อยชื้นใจหน่อยที่ได้ยินเสียงเธอพูดหนักแน่นขนาดนี้ ผลลัพธ์ออกมาดีทุกรอบเลยเวลาสัญญากับวีสลีย์ที่มีใจมั่นคง พี่ชายเธอก็ตรงไปตรงมาเหมือนกัน บทอยากจะหายหน้าไปก็หายไปจริง ๆ แผนตายหลอก ๆ นั่นก็ความคิดฉันเอง”

“นายก็ขูดเลือดขูดเนื้อเขามาไม่เบานี่” สาวผมแดงกล่าว

“ฉันไม่คิดงั้นนะ ไม่มีใครที่รักกันจริงจะยอมหลอกแฟนว่าตัวเองตายแล้วหายหน้าไปหรอก เขาแค่ยังรักเธอไม่พอ”

“เห็นด้วย หวังว่าฉันจะได้กลับมาตอนทุกอย่างจบลงนะ” สาวผมแดงถอนใจ พร้อมใช้นิ้วชี้ไล้ตามแก้มเย็น ๆ ของเฮอร์ไมโอนี่

“ไม่หรอกมั้ง ฮาวายไม่ใช่ที่ที่ใครจะยอมจากมาได้ง่าย ๆ ซะหน่อย บางทีเธออาจจะไปเยี่ยมเขาพร้อมพอตเตอร์ก็ได้นี่ เผื่อใจที่รวดร้าวของเขาจะพอยอมอภัยให้ความขลาดเขลาของเพื่อนได้”

“พูดได้ดี” จินนี่ยิ้มกว้าง “ที่จริงเราสี่คนไปกันหมดเลยสิ”

“แน่นอน ต้องแจ่มแหง แต่ก่อนอื่นคุณภรรยาสุดสวยของฉันต้องเข้าคอร์สอบรมเข้มเสียก่อน ผู้หญิงตระกูลมัลฟอยต้องพึงระลึกกฎไว้ในใจเสมอ พอโวลเดอมอร์โดนโค่นและเลือดสกปรกของเธอไม่ได้เป็นอุปสรรคในการใช้ชีวิตในสังคมแล้ว เธอจะเข้ากับโลกได้เอง และฉันรู้ว่าฉันให้เธอได้” ประกายในดวงตาของเดรโกนั้นลุ่มลึกประหนึ่งปรอทเหลวภายในนั้นกำลังเดือดพล่าน “คุยกันมามากละ คงต้องบอกลาแล้ว เวลาเป็นเงินเป็นทองถ้าเราอยากให้มันจบพรุ่งนี้ ก็ต้องเร่งมือกันแล้วล่ะ”

จินนี่หยักหน้า ลุกขึ้นโดยไม่หลบสายตาเฮอร์ไมโอนี่ และคุกเข่าลงกันพื้นพร้อมจุมพิตลงบนหน้าผากมน

“ทีนี้นะคุณเพื่อน ยินดีกับมัลฟอยด้วยนะ เขาพาโวลเดอมอร์มาหาเรา สงครามเพิ่งจบไปสักครู่ เขายอมแลกสงครามกับเธอเลยนะ มีผู้ชายหน้าไหนทำแบบนี้กันบ้างเล่า ทำตัวดี ๆ กับเขา เขาก็จะดีกับเธอเอง ฉันรู้ว่าอีกหน่อยพวกเธอก็เข้ากันได้เอง...” เธอชี้ไปที่หนังสือพิมพ์ “เธอทั้งคู่รู้อยู่ละนี่ว่าการตกหลุมรักแบบหัวปักหัวปำมันเป็นยังไง”

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่อยากกรีดร้องสุดเสียงทันทีที่สาวผมสีแดงเพลิงหายหน้าไปจากระยะมองเห็นของเธอ ทิ้งเธอไว้ให้อยู่ในความเมตตาของเดรโก มัลฟอย

“อ้อ” หญิงสาวร้องแจ๋ว “ส่วนเรื่องแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงไปนะ เดี๋ยวเขาก็เข้าใจ ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนฉันบอกเขาว่าจะพาเธอไปอยู่ที่อื่น เขาไม่หัวเสียมากหรอกที่เธอตัดสินใจหนีไปเจอกับมัลฟอยและก็ตกหลุมรักเขา ผู้เสพความตายผู้ทรยศกับลูกมักเกิ้ลพบรักกันด้วยใจบริสุทธิ์ เขาให้อภัยเธอได้แน่นอน และมันจะเป็นเรื่องราวความรักที่แสนสวยงามอย่างกับเทพนิยายให้ทุกคนจดจำ”

มัลฟอยหัวเราะร่า

“เธอก็ลองเขียนดูสิ”

“ก็น่าลองอยู่” จินนี่ตอบ

* * *

_ถึง ไดอารี_

_วันนี้ฉันกับสามีจะไปฮาวายกัน คงดีที่ได้พบหน้ารอนหลังจากผ่านมานานเหลือเกิน..._

* * *

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่พินิจดูกระดาษตรงหน้า เนื้อกระดาษนั้นเรียบเนี๊ยบสีก็เกือบจะขาวสนิท ตัวอักษรที่เขียนด้วยหมึกของเธอก็ดูคล้ายจะส่องประกายอยู่บนกระดาษ ไดอารีเล่มใหม่ของเธอนั้นใหญ่กว่าเล่มเก่ามาก สวยกว่า แพงกว่า แต่เป็นสีเทา สีเทาหม่นเฉกเช่นนัยน์ตาของ...

“พร้อมมั้ย” มัลฟอยหน้าดูเธอจากกรอบประตู

“พร้อม มัล... พร้อมจ้ะ เดรโก” เธอแก้คำพูดของตัวเองทันที แต่ก็อดตัวสั่นไม่ได้อยู่ดี หญิงสาวได้แต่ภาวนาให้เขาเพิกเฉยต่อคำเรียกที่ไม่เข้าหูเมื่อครู่

เธอเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะโดนคำสาปกรีดแทงอีกสักรอบก่อนลงไปหาแฮร์รี่กับจินนี่รึเปล่า

“เยี่ยม” เขาปล่อยให้ความผิดเมื่อกี้ผ่านไป พักหลังมาเขามักทำเช่นนั้น ปล่อยให้เรื่องเล็กน้อยผ่านไป “ถ้างั้นก็หยิบของตามมา พวกพอตเตอร์รอเราอยู่”

“อีกหนึ่งนาทีจะลงไปนะ”

มัลฟอยดูพอใจกับท่าทีว่านอนสอนง่ายของเธอ ก่อนจะจากไป ชายหนุ่มก็เดินตรงมาหาเธอด้วยท่าทางนุ่มนวลแฝงประสงค์ร้าย เขาก้มลงจูบหน้าผากมน

“ฉันรักเธอ” เขาเอ่ยคำหวาน

“ฉันก็รักนายนะ”

“ฉันเชื่อเธอ เจ้าหญิงคนสวยของฉัน เชื่อหมดใจ” เฮอร์ไมโอนี่แอบเห็นเขาสับสน ชายหนุ่มกำลังถกกับตัวเองอยู่ว่าจะเดินไปที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือหรือลงไปด้านล่าง

ท้ายที่สุด เขาก็ยอมผละออกมาให้เธอเขียนต่อให้เสร็จ หญิงสาวตื้นตันเป็นที่สุด

* * *

_...ฉันรักหาดทราย มันทำให้ฉันนึกถึงตอนยังเล็ก เดรโกบอกด้วยแหละว่าถ้าฉันทำตัวดี พฤษภานี้เขาจะพาฉันไปเยี่ยมพ่อกับแม่_

_คิดถึงพวกท่านจัง มีหลายเรื่องเหลือเกินที่อยากพูดคุยกับพวกท่าน_

_รู้มั้ยจ๊ะ ตอนนี้ฝันร้ายพวกนั้นหายไปละนะ ตั้งแต่ย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี้ฉันก็ไม่ฝันร้ายเลย_

_พวกเอล์ฟที่ดูแลคฤหาสน์ก็คอยผลัดกันดูแลไม่ให้อะไรมาทำลายความสงบยามค่ำคืนของฉันได้_

_แฮร์รี่บอกว่าเป็นเพราะว่าฉันไม่กลัวแล้ว การ่ได้รู้ว่ารอนยังอยู่ช่วยได้มากทีเดียว และใช่ เดรโกและความรักอันเหลือล้นของเขาที่มีต่อฉันช่วยฉุดฉันขึ้นมาจากนรกได้ เขาบอกว่าดีใจกับฉันด้วยแหละ_

_ฉันต้องยอมรับนะว่าฉันเลิกฝันร้ายได้เพราะ... ได้นอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เจ้าสัตว์ประหลาดในฝันร้ายน่ะ_

_เดรโกทำให้ฉันเลิกหมกมุ่นเรื่องแฮร์รี่ได้ ความเจ็บปวดเข้ามาแทนที่ความกลัว อย่างน้อยตอนนี้ฉันก็รู้ว่าต้องหวังอะไร สิ่งใดคือเรื่องถูกต้องและสิ่งใดคือภาพลวง_

_แฮร์รี่มีความสุขดี อีกไม่นานเขาก็จะกลายเป็นพ่อคนแล้ว ฉันกับมัลฟอยเองก็คงเป็นแบบเดียวกันกับเขาในวันข้างหน้า_

_ตอนนี้ไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องกลัวแล้วล่ะ_


End file.
